


Alone

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [30]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy has a nightmare, but Daniel is there to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30, second to last day. Almost there!
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos, of which make my day complete.

Her surroundings were dark, so dark that she couldn’t see her hand in front of her face. There was nothing to hear, so the only other thing she noticed was the bolts of fear that ran through her.

Suddenly her eyes adjusted, and she saw nothing except a door in front of her, so she ran to it, frantically trying the knob and breathing a sigh of relief when it opened. A hallway stared back at her and she started down, the fear ebbing its way back into her mind.

“Hello?” She called, voice echoing off the walls.

No one answered, and she continued down, rounding a corner into a dark room. She looked for a way out, but then a man came into her view, the star on his chest shining in the dim light.

“Steve! What are you doing here?” Peggy wanted to run up to him but something in the back of her mind stopped her.

“You let me die, Peggy.” He sounded hurt, his voice a whisper, yet the sound hurt her ears.

“Wh-what?” She stuttered, taking a step back. “Your plane went down. You chose to take it down, I wanted you to stay!” Her voice broke, the memory of the day flooding back.

“You could have tried harder, could have made me come back to you. Instead you chose to be alone.”

The words caught in her throat as she took another step back. Why was he doing this? Why would he accuse her of such things?

“And me, Peggy.” Michael came out of the shadows, standing next to Steve. He looked disappointed in her, the usual twinkle in his eye gone as he stared at her in sorrow.

“Michael, no! You-you were killed in action, I mourned you! I mourned the both of you! I didn't want you to die!”

“Then why did we fight the night before I left?” Michael asked her, taking a step towards her as she took a step back trying to keep her distance.

“I was stupid! I didn’t want you to leave, and I got angry. That didn’t mean I wanted to be alone without you!”

“Then what about me?” A soft voice came, Colleen stepping out from behind the men to stand with them, all of them staring down at her closing her in until she felt her back hit a ledge, blocking her path away from them.

“You shouldn’t have died. That was a mistake, and I know that, but it didn’t mean I wanted you to die!”

“Face it, darling.” Michael spat bluntly. “There’s a trend. You want to be alone, so you get the people around you killed. Everyone you love dies, and there's nothing you can do to change that. No one you love is safe.”

“Not even him.” Steve spoke, stepping to the side to reveal the body of Daniel, lying on the ground with his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, his skin a sickly pale and one arm outstretched besides him, the other resting on his chest.

A scream stuck in her throat and she pushed past the ghosts, falling next to her knees and shaking Daniel. “No no, no, you can’t die. Daniel, please, I want you here. Wake up, please, wake up.” Her shaky fingers felt his neck for a pulse, but there was nothing.

“This will happen.” Colleen predicted, and Peggy jumped, the three figures now standing above her, the air crackling with a dangerous tension. “There’s no stopping it.”

“Some day, he’ll die leaving you alone, just like you want.” Steve stepped closer, and Peggy spread her arms over Daniel to protect him.

“No. No, it won’t. Y-you can’t make it happen.” She bent further over his body, willing the phantoms to disappear.

“We won’t make it happen. You will.” Michael smiled at her, the comforting smile he always gave her, except this time it sent shivers down her spine.

They closed in on her, all accusing her of deaths and mistakes. She denied them all, but the fear took over her mind and she screamed, bending over the lifeless form of Daniel as her time slowed and her throat grew raw.

She bolted up in bed, a noise ringing in her ears until she realized it was her screaming. Her chest heaved once she stopped, clothes drenched in sweat and her curls a tangled mess, eyes wide with manic fear and her legs twisted in the sheets, trapping her in and only sending more fear through her being.

“Peggy!” The concerned voice on Daniel came from outside the room as he crutched in.

Her head whipped around, a yelp escaping her throat as he startled her, her crazed eyes meeting his.

She realized who it was, throat unclenching but her heart still pounding and her breath coming in gasps. “Nightmare.”

“What happened?” He sat on the bed and dropped his crutch scooting towards her.

Peggy tried to explain, but instead found herself sobbing, burying herself in his chest as he shushed her.

“I was alone.” She wept. “You were dead, and I was alone.

Pulling her into his lap, he continued to comfort her, smoothing down her curls, murmuring little things into her ear.

She picked up her head from his chest, and he wiped her tears away. “I’m never going to leave you, alright? I know you think that because you love me that I’ll die, but that's not going to happen. I love you too much to let a little thing like death stop me.”

She chuckled, and he stroked her cheek, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead and temple.

Finally he helped her fix the sheets, crawling back under the covers and enveloping Peggy when she crawled to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso, but he didn’t mind the pain. As long as she felt safe and knew that she would never be alone, everything else didn’t matter.


End file.
